<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【OP/香索】Chocolate Must Die by tone_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938001">【OP/香索】Chocolate Must Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tone_77/pseuds/tone_77'>tone_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tone_77/pseuds/tone_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没啥预警，就谈情说爱。<br/>原作向香索。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【OP/香索】Chocolate Must Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>妮可·罗宾加入草帽一伙这一事实使船上的厨子近来显得格外抖擞，新菜品一个接一个，船员们纷纷沾光大饱口福。</p><p>  山治今天醒得也很早，他洗漱后来到甲板上时天刚刚亮，梅丽号惺忪地乘风而行，帆布微微作响。昨晚守夜的三刀流剑士把浅黛的云层和乍明乍灭的旭日甩在背后，顺着绳索从高高的桅楼上滑下来。他两眼模糊，思绪迟钝，不知道怎么样才能与剑士打个无伤大雅的照面。</p><p>  索隆扶着桅杆打了个大到夸张的哈欠，懒散极了，然后他看见站在仓库门口的厨子，“唷，早。”</p><p>  “早。”山治回道。剑士墨迹到甲板的一个角落里抱着刀闭上眼睡着了，传染似的，山治也缓慢地打了个哈欠。曙色雾一般地渗进船体，他卷了卷袖子走进厨房。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  戴草帽的小船长在灶台旁边探头探脑，肚子代替他的嘴巴发出了鸣叫。“马上就好啦。”他家的厨子颠了颠锅让煎蛋腾空翻了个身，告诉他旁边放着早先烤好的饼干。路飞欢呼一声抱着盘子跑走了。</p><p>  山治使唤乌索普在桌子上摆好餐具，矮小的驯鹿快活地吆喝了一声，其他船员就从各处汇集到饭桌边来。娜美拉开椅子坐下来，扫视了一眼桌面问道，“索隆呢？他那份会被路飞吃光的。”乔巴用蹄子指着门外，委委屈屈地说自己叫不醒那个补觉的剑士。山治拍了拍它的帽子，“我去喊他。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  山治发现罗宾偶尔会彻夜看书，晚上的时候就用咖啡对付一下，所以他想着要烤些易搭的饼干。现在他揣着几枚为美丽的lady烤的饼干要去哄一个不愿意起床吃早饭的绿藻头白痴。</p><p>  索隆仍栖在那个角落里，船帆的阴影覆盖着他，海浪举着甲板轻轻摇晃。山治走过去低头对着这颗绿色的脑袋发号施令，“喂，醒醒。”海鸥的叫声远远地悬在他们头顶上。</p><p>  他用小腿踢了踢剑士的膝盖，又重复了一遍，“醒醒。”</p><p>  “索隆、绿藻头，你的早饭要被路飞吃掉了。”仍旧没反应。</p><p>  剑士的梦里既不见刀光也不见鲜血，他安稳得像个婴孩。山治蹲下身来与他靠得更近时，听到呼啦啦的浪声里夹杂着匀调的轻微鼾声。全然放松的眉宇和闭合的双眼把活生生的凌厉都敛住，像静悄悄躺在刀鞘里的刃。山治用手指抚摸他单薄的松垮垮的衣领，辨不出感觉到的是热还是冷。</p><p>  他啪嗒一声打开饼干盒的盖子晃了晃，从所有的饼干中筛出一块巧克力味道的放进嘴巴里，咀嚼，用每一个味蕾去记住它的甘美，直到口腔的任何角落都变成香香甜甜的，然后吞咽。他扶着索隆的肩膀，把甜滋滋的舌尖探进那双微张的嘴唇里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  在荡漾的海波上，吻他，吻他。</p><p>  山治一边做一边这样想，一边想一边这样做。</p><p>  舌尖和舌尖若触若离，他不敢再往深处去了。曾经明晰过的界限变质成了某种虚假的张力，把他兜起来，拦起来，仿佛已经到了极限，他不甘心后退又怕进一步会破碎。</p><p>  赶快醒过来吧，他暗自祈祷。</p><p>  钢铁的气味浸透了他耳后的头发，握刀生成茧的手指在轻刮他的耳廓，带着比他的脸颊凉一些的温度，又滑落到他的肩膀上，用不可抗拒的力量将他推开了。“我讨厌巧克力。”索隆用手腕蹭了蹭嘴。</p><p>  “我知道。”山治说。</p><p>  索隆低头从他的盒子里挑出一块质朴的原味饼干塞进嘴里，发现厨子的唇边沾着深色的碎屑却默不作声。于是山治只看见对方耳朵上的红霞还有水滴形状的耳坠在摇摇晃晃。此时他们之间达成一种诡异的和谐，相互砥砺着。  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  大概一周以前他们曾暂时停靠在一座无人居住的秋岛，那里果树富余，淡水充足，是个歇下脚来制备物资的好地方。</p><p>  他们差不多在傍晚时抵达，在岛上留了一夜。享用过晚餐后天已经黑了，大家裹着毛毯围在火堆边都显得有些倦怠。烟升得很高，火舌欢快地舔着树杈细小的分支，噼啪作响。山治敲了敲烟盒，用嘴衔出一根烟来，打火机就在他上衣的口袋里，他却盯着面前的营火出神。索隆从船上取了一瓶酒回到沙滩上时，就看到那个厨子正伸着脖子战战兢兢地往火堆里头凑。</p><p>  他跑到跟前抢走他叼着的烟放到火上点燃了，又粗鲁地塞回他嘴里，“白痴么。”</p><p>  山治缩回脑袋，觉得自己脸上被烤得发干发烫。他眯着眼深吸了一口，“关你什么事，真没意思。”讲这话时他看着像是七窍都在冒烟，这些烟以诡谲的形状散进夜色后，又复露出一张懒散文静的脸来。索隆瞪他一眼绕过他坐在边上，握紧开瓶器旋进软木塞里，拔出来时发出格外尖锐的啵的一声。山治匆忙盖住他的手背，“嘘，娜美小姐他们已经睡了。”嗓音轻得像是幻觉，末了却添一句笨蛋绿藻头。</p><p>  “啰嗦死了，你这家伙。”索隆甩开他的手，灌了一口酒。山治用枝条翻了翻火堆，火星飞溅到他的脚边，柔顺的金头发被浸染了橘色的融光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  梅丽号几乎快要成为大海的一部分，每每踏上新的陆地才能唤醒他们对海的知觉——海风的腥咸，浪花的起伏，故乡的遥远与对未知事物的恐惧，土地给予了他们极大的安全感。</p><p>  左手边是岛屿右手边是海洋，木柴上的火舌在打着圈，伙伴们都已酣睡，索隆把酒瓶递给了身旁那个烟雾缭绕的厨子。山治有片刻的停顿，但仍接了过来，酒液在玻璃瓶里发出滚动的声音，口腔里有冰凉的气泡在炸裂。他揩了揩嘴角，发出一声叹息。</p><p>  索隆看见他弹了弹烟灰，问他，“烟有什么好抽的？”</p><p>  “没什么好抽的，就是有瘾，忍不住。”山治把酒瓶还给他，又从怀里掏出一根卷烟举到他面前，“你闻。”</p><p>  剑士皱起眉来瞅他一眼，少许细碎的滚烫的星子躺在他潮湿的眼睛里。他犹疑地凑了过来，将湿乎乎的鼻息洒在山治捏着烟身的指甲上。火光把剑士的鼻梁和饱满的前额映成热的橙红色，阴影割开他脸上的轮廓。索隆皱了皱鼻子说，“不好闻。”在推开山治的手时，他不曾发觉有异样，烟卷却突然掉落在了地上。</p><p>  这纯粹是临时起意，是受到气氛的推动做出的感性行为，是误会一场。没有炫目的人鱼或是美艳的舞娘，只有燃烧着的木炭、淬火过的钢铁和钟爱女色之人亲手酿成的灭顶之灾。</p><p>  山治轻易地吐出一个烟圈宛如吐出一句谎言，他满不在乎地说，“都是男人，亲一下而已，有什么关系。”要怪就怪大海太广阔太空虚。</p><p>  “你真是个混账。”索隆揪住他的领带。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  他们一起回到餐桌旁后，乌索普说他们的三明治已经被路飞吃掉了，索隆对船长发出抗议，厨子则握紧刀叉，第一千次觉得自己快要完蛋。</p><p>  越轨之举并不可怕，可怕的是正途难归。</p><p>  短短的一周里，剑士甚至已经深谙尼古丁的苦味，嘴唇也不像开始那样生涩。他们已绝望地共同分享过太多个隐秘且无关紧要的吻了，像刀斩不断烟雾一样无助。非分之想让他们在争吵时难以对视，恶疾似的，却又受到一种诡异的吸引力而不断地亲吻着彼此。</p><p>  等众人用完餐，山治开始重新做两人份的早饭，甲板上传来嬉笑的声音。索隆缄默着坐在桌边擦拭和道一文字，厨房里除了锅铲在敲敲打打就只剩下这两人心头的警钟在大作。</p><p>  仿佛是作为一名厨师的本能，山治对每个人的认知和感受有时候会具象化为有气味的事物，娜美小姐是清爽的橘子，乌索普是一本旧的故事集，路飞是一场盛大的宴会……可他没法定位那个绿藻头剑士，他既像武士刀又像烈酒，有时是冷冽的松柏有时是清新的草地，感知重重叠叠地汇集起来，复杂又恼人。有时候他想可能罗罗诺亚·索隆这个人就是无法用这种暧昧又感性的认知方式去理解，他做任何事都像刀切一样利落。</p><p>  山治把盘子端到桌上，索隆说，“我待会帮你洗碗吧。”</p><p>  “吃完再说。”</p><p>  “等等，我现在吃不下。”</p><p>  厨子抱臂端详他，觉得此人此时应该不是在故意找踹。他心里窝着火，想着要不然就这样一刀两断，“我觉得我们不能再这样下去了。”</p><p>  “我也觉得。”</p><p>  他们面面相觑，哑口无言，如同正在经历一场注定再无相见之日的离别。</p><p>  一些水汽氤氲的画面和糟糕的触感不断地从记忆里翻涌出来，山治使劲摇了摇头，男人无趣的身体没什么值得挂念的。“那就这样吧。”他本来想说好聚好散，又觉得只是接过吻算不上聚过，遂没好气地催他赶紧吃早餐。</p><p>  索隆把雪亮的刀刃收进鞘里，并没有理会厨子的催促，他缓缓地开口道，“我好像有一点喜欢你。”</p><p>  弹药滚进了炮筒，海底火山开始喷发，彗星在舍命狂奔，他的心跳得比满月时的潮汐还高。山治第一千零一次觉得自己快要完蛋，这个白痴绿藻头已经快成功把他毁掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “喂，真的只有一点吗？”</p><p>  “别问了，烦人。”剑士低头咬了一口三明治，“下次吃过巧克力就别亲我了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>